


The Magic School Police Box

by Cottia



Category: Anastasia Krupnik Series - Lois Lowry, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottia/pseuds/Cottia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Anastasia Krupnik would be a FANTASTIC companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic School Police Box

"Do you want to come in? Just one trip, mind," said the Doctor, hand outstretched, leaning on the doorjamb of the blue box.

 

Anastasia thought about this. She wasn't supposed to take rides from strangers, but this wasn't a ride, exactly, and she was pretty sure she'd only been warned about humans.

 

"Your brother can come too, if you like," the Doctor continued.

 

Anastasia thought some more. She wouldn't take Sam outside the house, normally, not with ketchup on his face and mashed potato in his hair, for pete's sake. But if she left him on his own, he might let Romeo and Juliet out again, and she wasn't sure her parents could cope with another gerbil explosion.

She looked at the Doctor. She looked at the six pieces of paper taped together on the kitchen table, where she had planned to spend the next six hours drawing a really boring diagram of the life cycle of a really boring frog. She looked at Sam. She looked at the Doctor.

"It seems to me," she said cautiously, "that it would be interesting to do a science fair project about the life cycle of the pterodactyl..."


End file.
